The Fate in Our Eyes
by Glehdys
Summary: A story based on fairies and how they are rejected as living creatures. It's about a family of three and how they lived in the past and tries to open another path to the future. R&R please!
1. Beginning of Her life

This is my first story and I hope I get good reviews. Also, I am open to any suggestions or advices. )

* * *

In a time where there was only hatred in the world, fire was burning between two different species. But right in between them was a family of three, with a great history and a disappointing past. 

"Mommy, can you hear that? The little bird is singing!" The small girl turned around and smiled gently at the couple. She looked at them with her silver blue eyes and started to run towards them. She jumped up and landed lightly on the man's lap. His crossed legs were like a cradle to her. She laid her head down and with her silky white hair still in perfect place she slowly closed her eyes. The women chuckled a soft laugh. The man got up and swung the little girl around and around until they both fell onto the soft green grass. They snuggled up beside each other and the man kissed his daughter's tender cheek. These few minutes of serene silence seemed like hours. Days. Years. The soft wind blew lightly upon the happy family. The mother gracefully got up and gently walked over to the sleeping pair. Her long hair swayed back and forth. She had a face structure of a goddess. Wherever she went, men transfixed their eyes onto her and mysteriously started to feel cold, like their souls were being sucked out. Across the nation she was feared and scorned due to her beauty. She had been called the Black Butterfly or the Red Bird. But all she ever wanted was a normal life.

She didn't want to see people looking at her with threatened expressions. With her red eyes, she could see it all, which were the future and the past. Every little aspect the human race would do to hunt her down. Even her own noble family was terrified by all the misfortunes this young lady had brought. Her mother, Amelia, was the only one who understood the pain she had brought upon her daughter, Shiana. Every single night, when the full moon would come out, Shiana's true form would appear. Amelia would wrap her in blanket after blanket, afraid that the maids would see her daughter's bloody wings. Amelia would cradle Shiana in her arms and start to sing the song of the Fairies. Yes, her mother too was a monster – a fairy to be exact. She would remember her mother reciting the history of her family. The Noble family of Escateon. Amelia would recite this until she was sure her daughter had this imprinted into the back of her head. She wanted Shiana to remember that she was still half human. Her father, Darwin didn't mind that she was a 'monster'. He loved them both dearly and swore to kill anybody who would dare to hurt any of them. The maids eventually found out and the rumor spread all the way to the king, DawJerae. From here on a massive rivalry started. DawJerae ordered his soldiers to capture Shiana and Amelia, for he wanted them as toys and to use them as an international trade object. DawJerae was an evil and greedy man. He had everything anyone would need and desire, but he still took from the poor and ate right off the farmlands without paying for the farmers' hard work throughout the year. Many people have obviously disliked this man, but they feared to go against him. Due to the fact that he had full authority over the army. Darwin was also well known for his righteousness and his half authority over the army. He was a fine gentleman who fell deeply in love with Amelia. He then went against the king and he promised the Gods that he would save the two angels they had brought him. An endless war started, which sacrificed many soldiers and many innocent lives. The blood of the dead was soaked into the ground until it was known as the Lake of Blood. Eventually, Darwin became very ill due to the poison that was put into the drinking water by one of the king's spies. This made Amelia worry very much. She did not want to see her husband die because of her. She saw the great success her dear soul mate would bring and she knew if he died, it would be a great loss to all of the starving people out there. On the night of another horrific full moon, she said her goodbyes and told her husband in his dreams to carry on like she wasn't there. When the dear man woke up, he had sweat dropping like rain from all parts of his body. With all his might, he tripped out of his bed and ran to his daughter's room. He opened the door and saw the idle body on the floor. Even though Shiana was sleeping quietly, he could hear the pain in her breathing. He then realized that last night was a full moon, and his gentle daughter has transformed. He could see claw marks all over the room; the bed and chairs were broken until he could see nothing left but splinters. The make up and jewelry he bought for his growing daughter was thrown onto the floor. A puddle of vivid red blood surrounded his daughter's lifeless body. Then he saw a red feather. Just floating on top of the freshly poured blood. He picked his daughter up and felt two ripped marks on his daughter's shirt. Her far stretched wings made those holes. When Shiana woke up, her father tried to push out a reassuring smile. She smiled back and looked around the room to see the disaster she has made. Usually her mother would be there to stop her massive destructions but this time Shiana had finally seen the damage she would bring to the family.

"Father, where is Mother?" Shiana asked in a confused voice. She wanted to know why her loving mother had not come and clean the blood or stop her from doing… this.

"Nothing Dear. You're mother is just out to buy some food for us." Darwin said.

"But that is the servants' job. Why must she go out on her own? We surely paid the servants enough to do this kind of work." By now Shiana was scared that something terrific has happened to her mother.

"Shiana, I have told you the truth. So, please no more questions." He started to cough continuously, "Shiana can you bring me to my room? I need rest. I feel very weak right now."

As two days went by, Darwin became weaker and weaker. Everyone in the house became desperately worried about what would be done to the house and the people inside it if their master were to die. Everyone was truly loyal to Darwin, because they say that his heart could hold more than the world. Each and every servant in the house of the Escateon came from a desperate or harsh family situation. Either they were from the sandy and dirty streets. Or due to their wealth, the king had slaughtered their families. Darwin brought them in and gave them a place to eat and sleep. With all the misfortunes the king had brought them, Darwin gave them double the happiness back. So because all of their hearts were touched by Darwin's actions, since the day of entering this well honored house, they swore to the Gods that they would serve only him and give him their souls until they died. Even though they had heard the rumors about the king getting closer and closer to this mansion, they stayed in the house and made jokes like killing the king with pottery or getting the horses to kick the soldiers until they were all the way to the other country, Unknown. During these harsh times, they would laugh and laugh because they knew this would be their last month living. The army was getting weaker and weaker due to Darwin and half of the army being sick from the contaminated water. Also the king's army was three times larger than the Escateon army.

On the third day, after Amelia 'left the house for food'. The king sent a letter over to the Escateon mansion asking for peace and he gave Darwin the antidote to the poisonous water. The whole nation was in curiosity on why the king was so forgiving this time. The treaty was to stop the war and Darwin would get his job in the 'System of the Country' back. Darwin knew exactly what had happened. Amelia gave herself to the king, so Darwin and everyone else out there would be safe. For she knew the king would not calm down until he got what he wanted. Darwin thought about killing DawJerae, and getting his wife back. But he knew that DawJerae would kill his family and everyone who was associated with him (which would mean half of the country). He even thought about rejecting the offer and running into the kingdom with his army in full force. But he also knew that his selfish thoughts would only bring grief to the nation. Then he decided that he would set off to the kingdom and try to talk terms with the king. Even though he knew this was useless, he desperately needed his lovely wife back.

He told Shiana his plans on going to find her mother, but he did not reveal what Amelia actually did. He was afraid of tainting his daughters mind with the images of her mother in a cage, crying for help. On the day her father left, Shiana gave Darwin an amulet containing a magical dewdrop. After the last full moon, she unconsciously started to learn different techniques and skills as a fairy. One of them was a spying water droplet. It's used to track people and to see what is happening to the person carrying it. Because it is water Shiana can look into a bucket of water and see what is happening to the other person on the other side. Her father carried that amulet on his neck and she watched intensely as her father moved day after day. As weeks went by, Shiana became stronger and she now has the ability to control her transformation. She looked into the mirror and saw a beautiful dark red butterfly reflecting back. Her wings had patterns of black thin swirls and you can see the muscles that stretch from the tip of her wing to her sides. On her wing there are different shades of shadowy red. They looked mysterious and for several times her wings mesmerized her; she just stood there for hours looking at the different patterns. Even though they looked similar to butterfly wings, they are tipped at each edge of the wings. When you look at it through sun light, if seems like the wing is transparent and very fragile, but Shiana tried to stab a knife through it and the sturdy knife started to burn right before her eyes. She looked at her face and it seemed like it has become more mature and her face had adapted to a more womanly structure. She could see her jaw line and the way her nose would curve right in between her red eyes. Her eyes made her feel like she wanted to destroy and cause destruction, this was her explanation for the color of fresh blood. Other then the transformation on her face, she saw that her ears has become more points and slender. She could also see her body forming; day-by-day she's beginning to observe curves starting to develop in her sides. From her thighs to her toes she was starting to lose baby fat and she was growing strong muscles. She laughed softly to herself, while noticing that she has started to daydream about prince charming coming after her and falling in love with her feminine body.

After coming from a butterfly hunt with one of the servant's child, Emily, she slowly staggered onto her bed and fell fast asleep. A few minutes after falling asleep, Shiana saw herself in a large green meadow. It was daytime in this place and there was dandelion pollen flying all over the place; which made the place seem foggy or in another words dreamy. The trees were tall and sturdy. Shiana could hear the wise old stories these trees can tell. They seemed like they were all racing to reach the sky. In a circular formation, the trees grew themselves until it seemed like there was no more space for any creature on earth to walk out of this natural prison. She could feel the smooth grass in between her toes and she could smell the pollen coming from the dandelions. She turned around and finally saw an opening to leave this meadow. She walked towards it, while feeling the sense of determination to find her parents, so they can all go home. In her vision she saw the Palace of Suram, the place where DewJerae lives. Then she was transported into a long dark tunnel just to find herself in front of a hard wooden door. It had three large golden hinges on one side, and a long golden vine that was trimmed with silver, which ran down the middle of the door. The doorknob was made of a large piece of diamond, purposely shaped into a sphere. The piece of diamond shimmered in the dim light and gave out a radiant glare of different colors. Then a hand of a man started to trace itself on the vine like pattern. Shiana saw that it was a hand of a man, with the same wedding ring as her father. She was amazed by this vision and knew that her powers have grown to a higher degree, which can make her watch what was happening from the amulet without the bucket of water. Then she observed that her father was shaking uncontrollably as he reached for the doorknob. The humongous door heavily opened and her father hesitated before going through the door. The room was dark and hollow. It was a large room and she could not see where this room ends. Then she saw a bright light coming from the ceiling in the middle of the room. She could make out a cage and a woman sitting in it, crying. Suddenly her father started to run. Then a droplet of water fell onto the amulet. Shiana thought, "Father is crying… He's crying! But why?" Shiana looked ahead and saw the women get up. She had long wavy hair; it was dull and brown. There was no color to it, no life, and no shine. Her clothes were ragged and it was ripped at places. Because the tear covered the amulet, Shiana could not see the face of the woman but only her clothes. Shiana was in shock when she saw silver blood coming from the woman wounds. It seemed like she was whipped and beaten. She saw the woman's legs shake from being reduced of her strength and nutrients. As Darwin came closer to this confined woman, Shiana could see the ruthless injuries thrown at her. All the wounds were infected and had yellowy green puss flowing out of it. Her father stopped right in front of the cage and reached his hands to touch the bruised hands of the woman. Then a sparkle of a certain jewelry caught Shiana's eyes under the peaking sunlight above. Shiana let out a cry when she saw it was the same ring Darwin has given Amelia on their wedding day. She knew it was the same ring because every time the two rings come together it gives off a large radiant light. Amelia told Shiana that the queen of the fairies gave these two rings to Darwin and Amelia. This light was the light of their strong bond as lovers and that they were destined to be with each other.

At first the queen had a very distasteful feeling towards Darwin. She believed her daughter should marry a magical creature such as the troll prince in the next forest. But when Amelia suggested that they should test Darwin's ability to fight and how strong their bond was, the queen thought of the Destined Rings. These rings were made in the ancient times, before any man set foot on this world. They were made from the blood of the four most respected magical kingdoms that was ever recorded. The Fairies, the Trolls, the Elves and the Dragons. On the night of a full moon, the leaders of each kingdom went to the Lake of Tranquil and gave a drop of their blood into the Lake. The magic that existed in this lake, revealed itself. "On the night…" the legends and scriptures say, "On the night of the full moon, thus the first humans were born from this lake. It set off a strong light of silver blue and knocked all of our leaders to the ground. The four Gods of Mystic came together from all the corners of the world."

Whispthian, the God of wind and power wore a white robe lined with silver swirls. He had his long blonde hair down and he had an expression of peace and silence just like the warm breeze that blew softly that night. He glowed in the dark with the color silver that enveloped his body. Luther, the God of land and riches came in a chariot of gold, and the horses had white fire manes which gave off an overly sense of pride. The chariot had it's own story carved into it, the story of War of the Gods. He wore a red robe stripped with golden trimmings. He glowed in the dark with the light of red. Asmanthia was the Goddess of water and beauty. Her presence gave everyone a sense of tranquility. She looked at the ground to the see the four amazed audiences. She smiled gently at them, and all of their cold expressions turned into warm and relaxed expressions. She used the water and lifted the fantastic four off of the ground but in amazement they did not get wet. She wore a blue robe with silver trimmings and over the garment was a see-through shawl that made her luminous under the moonlight. Around her, she also glowed but with rays of blue light. Lastly, Paulina the Goddess of fire and courage appeared. Her hair was spun blonde,as bright as the stars the leaders always wished upon. As she walked towards the other Gods, her hair flowed in the soft breeze and looked as if her red streaks were exploding volcanic lava. She wore a robe of metallic purple and had silver patterns sewn into it. Even though she had a face of a beauty, her temper is just as flared up as her red streaks. She also glowed in the color of red. They spoke the ancient language and had powers beyond the imaginable. Whispthian made four silver knives appear before them. Each of the knives had the symbol of the four kingdoms. Paulina motioned them to take a knife and make a line through their vow finger. Asmanthia called each one of them by their names and told them to hold their fingers out into the lake and wait until one drop of blood hits the water. When this was finished, all the Gods smiled and chanted in the ancient language, "From the power and blood of these mighty warriors, we, the Gods of Mystic have join together to make a new creature that will share the bonds and love of these countries. They have shown great courage into settling their differences, so we have chosen to make a new race and call them Humans."

Then Luther spoke in a voice that was deep enough to open the seas, "This is to show you the promise we have made to that we will always be there for you if you need help. We have given you this gift to award you for your bond."

"Since the very dawn of time, the rivalries for power has greatly increased. We have been very disturbed by this and we are truly grateful to know that our effort into creating creatures was not a waste of time." Said Paulina while holding her head high just to show off her royalty.

Asmanthia ignored her own sister's ignorance and continued, "To celebrate your victories, we thought we should give you a gift. But then we thought about it… and that was not good enough! So we combined our powers to make Humans. Also without blood we could not have made them, so we asked for your help. The blood you have shed helped us. And to show the future generations of this particular day, a pair of rings were also created today. The Destined Rings are to be given to the fairies because I know they will have it kept in a safe place, I assume?" Asmanthia looked over to the Queen of Fairies and gave a questioning look. The queen nodded and Asmanthia smiled. "Well, we gave the rings to the Fairy Kingdom because this ring is the beginning and end to all Humans. Tonight, in the blessed light of the full moon, we will create the first two Humans, the female and male. They will forever change the history of this world. They are just like any magical creature, they have the ability to walk and talk, to think and do. But because we know that this race might have the potential to start a new war, we have forbidden them to have powers. This 'male and female' will reproduce children and their children will give birth to more children. This system will go on until there is a world full of Humans. They will breed continuously and start to build life to our lands. But until the day where they over power all magical creatures, you, my four kingdoms will have to join them in their daily lives. Help them with their daily needs and show them your ways to live. If the rings are brought back to this lake and dropped into it, all human races will die and be extinct. This ring can also show the future, present, and past of all. It can bring true destiny together and bond them forever and never let them go apart." With these words Whispthian took the ring and slowly floated the objects to the Queen, before he landed the golden rings lightly on her opened palm. The rings had a Sapphire diamond on each ring. It was carved with the ancient language, speaking the chant the Gods of Mystic had spoken that day. From here forth nobody knew what had happened, but only that the God of Mystic had disappeared after saying some words and thus, the two Humans were born in a luminous yellow bubble.

Shiana opened her eyes; her heart was burning with a sensation of sheer pain. She quickly reached for the bucket of water beside her bed with her trembling hands. With great difficulty she lifted the bucket and poured the water over herself. She grabbed her chest and expected the pain to go away. She felt like an arrow pierced through her heart two times and left an opening to expose her heart to the burning air. Every breath she took seemed like hot water flowing into her lungs and burning the sides of her windpipes. Desperate for a way to calm her self down, she screamed for Emily and pushed herself onto the floor. She was swarming on the hard wood floor and felt beads of sweat running down her forehead. Emily came stumbling up the stairs and pushed the door opened. She saw her best friend on the floor and quickly ran over to pick up Shiana in her arms. She tried to calm her down but all she got was bruises from the suffering girl. Shiana was kicking and grabbing everything in her way, she was hopelessly trying to find a way out of this despair. Shiana twisted and turned on the floor, she held on tight to her chest trying to relieve the pain. Emily just quietly stood there and stared down at her best friend. The servant girl tried to calm herself down and was thinking of a way to help Shiana. But all she could think of was, why was Shiana in so much pain? Even though Emily tried and tried to think of something, Shiana produced so much noise that Emily just blanked out. Over a time period of a few minutes Shiana's pain started to slowly fade away. At the end of it all, Shiana laid there motionless, all of her energy spent on the battle, then Emily slowly heaved Shiana onto the bed. Shiana silently sat on the bed and she started to recall everything she saw right before she woke up. Her father was holding onto her mother's hands through the thick bars of a metal cage. Shiana could not believe what she was witnessing through the amulet. Then suddenly, she sees her father turn around and from the amulet she can see rolls and rolls of soldier. Shiana only heard the servants' stories of how Arwin killed one hundred men in just a few minutes. He was a soldier that only fought for the ones he loved. He fought to protect the country and the entire innocent population that lives inside it. With this reason in his heart, on the battlefield he becomes a merciless killer. But this is the first time Shiana has actually seen her father kill so many people. One after another Arwin kills the first row of soldiers, then the second, then the third. He slaughtered them all until the last soldier was standing. Shiana could see his skinny legs trembling and his arms shaking from the heavy sword and armor. But most of all, the quivering was caused by the thought of death. Shiana wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't block out the gory scenes. And so, the last soldier was left dieing on the ground with an empty sword path through his stomach. Shiana never knew her father could be so heartless, so cruel, and so cold-blooded. She never expected this from her loving father. Then all of a sudden she sees that her father has fallen to the ground and red was all over the amulet. This is when the pain in her chest started and she awoke.

She knew what happened, her father has been struck down because even though she as hard as she can she could not look through the amulet anymore. The pain in her chest was created from the pain that was caused to her father. So on the night of a half moon she spread her red wings and settled her mind in going to find her mother and father. She packed some clothes and some money for her journey. For the next few days, she flew on top of the clouds so she would not be seen. She flew as fast as she can, so the sense of tiredness and her continuous worrying for Arwin and Amelia blocked her awareness to the feeling of pure freedom overcoming her body. During the night she blocked out the sights of the She endlessly flew for three days and three nights until she eventually reached Suram. She walked into the deserted streets and found warning posters of her father and her mother. The poster said, "These are the suspects for the death of 300 soldiers in the Palace of Suram. Shiana's legs felt weak and she fell on the floor. She felt so relieved and happy that her parents were alive; she finally realized the tiredness, which she ignored for three days and collapsed on the streets of Suram.


	2. Who is the real Chosen One

As Amelia sat beside the small wooden bed, she hovered over her daughter trying to look for wounds; but she couldn't find anything. She started to wonder what had happen to her daughter. A widow named Sarah found Shiana on the cold streets of Suram and brought her back to her house. Coincidently Amelia and Darwin also stayed at the little cottage after they escaped from the dreadful tortures and the isolated prison the king freely offered Amelia. Amelia was curious on why her precious daughter fainted in a place that was miles and miles away from their mansion. She assumed that her daughter was hurt or mentally penetrated by force, since she was lying on the middle of the streets; but she could not find anything. Amelia then gazed into the fireplace that was blazing lazily; it was across the room from where Shiana laid. She analyzed the possibility of a spying water droplet inside the amulet Shiana gave Darwin. Amelia whispered to herself, "Has my daughter's powers grown at such an immensely rate that she had already revealed the technique of the elders?" She stared at her own daughter with frightened eyes. In the dark glow of the fireplace, Amelia could see that her daughter was starting to grow into the body structure of a fairy. The wavy long hair and the pointed and slender ears were one of the many distinctive features a fairy possesses. Over the past few weeks while Amelia was away, Shiana took on the appearance of a real woman. The fire's radiance gave off faint luminous warmth to the room. It reflected the curves on Shiana's face; Amelia saw that Shiana's eyebrows became light and thin without treatment and her eyelashes became a length that all women would die for. She also had a thin and well-structured face. Amelia knew that this would happen to her daughter. The very first day Shiana was born, she had red eyes and she spread wings of red. That was the very first sign of the destruction she might cause in the future. When Shiana was one and a half, the full moon revealed itself once again, and that was the very second time Amelia saw Shiana in the transformation of a fairy. She had small miniature wings that only stretched from the middle of her back to her shoulders. They reached from the top of her neck to just a little below her tailbone. Every non-human body feature she has on herself was the color of blood. Her nails became long and pointed with the color of molten lava. She grew fangs and her pupils became an oval that looked just like a cat's. Amelia recalled back into her memories that she quickly took her baby to her mother, the Fairy Queen.

The queen did not know what was wrong with the child; all she knew was that the little child was abnormal. So, they flew over to the Fairy elders (they were the wisest of the wisest, and they were pretty much like the teachers and the center source of knowledge for all fairies). They knocked on the door and after a few minutes, someone slightly opened the door but Amelia saw an old woman shuffling through the gap. That night the fog and mist laid an ice blanket over the Hidden Kingdom of Fairies. They saw a long bony finger peak through the opened space and it swirled itself in circles causing shimmering blue metallic light twirl around them. The door closed with a loud creak and once again the three females were waiting for the door to open again. Amelia and the Queen felt an icy chill run down their spine. It felt as if someone froze a sword and started continuously running it up and down their backs. The two adults looked at the door; the Elders lived in a large tree and the door looked as if a giant bended large branches together and spun them into the shape of a door. Shiana was still cradled in Amelia's arms, oblivious to everything around her. Then without notice the door swung open and they looked into the opening. It was pitch black; they could not see a thing.

In the spur of a moment, torches lit up and it kept on going until it was out of sight. Amelia never knew that the inside of a tree could be so spaced and large. They walked in through the entrance and they heard the door slowly close and the hinges made a sound like a great elephant roaring over its triumph after winning a battle. They followed the pathway the torches gave them and they walked for what seemed like hours. They kept on going until they began to hope that the hallway would somehow stop going on. Amelia wished that this hallway was not enchanted and it did not go on forever. They tried flying but none of their powers worked, not even lifting a torch by a swish of a finger. They stopped abruptly at the sight of another wooden door. Now, this door was different, it was smooth and polished. The wood was streaked with tan and dark brown. The doorknob was made of sapphire that was not refined; it still had the rocky crust that protected it before. The beautiful blue stone was revealed to the world with only half of its gorgeousness showing. The rocky half was touching the piece that connected it from the door to the knob. The Queen reached for the doorknob, for she knew these elders would not do anything to harm her or her daughter and granddaughter. She turned it and pushed the door open; surprisingly the door looked heavy but it was as light as a feather. They walked forward and floating candles lightly brightened the room. All four of the elders sat around a naturally grown table and the chairs were made out of tree stumps. Without speaking a word, the eldest fairy mysteriously reached for the little fairy who was snoring softly in her mother's arms. He gently unraveled the soft woven cloth that comfortably wrapped around Shiana. He gave out a delighted smile and proudly announced, "For tonight, we have found the Chosen Fairy. This baby will grow to become beautiful and magnificent. Her mission is only to destroy all humans and give our innocence back. Those merciless humans have reined over our kind long enough. She will lure all the men to the depths of her palm and make them lust for her body. She will gain all the riches and become the queen. She will assist us into conquering the world. We lived in peace and serene silence before the Gods thought that they were intelligent enough to make another treacherous species. This baby is a gift from the Gods telling us that we are allowed to fight back and kill the humans. These cold-blooded animals killed many of our people and they even thought of us as displays. We are not their slaves nor are they our king." He took a deep breath, lowered his forehead onto Shiana's and quietly whispered, " You are the most exquisite little fairy that is ever to live."

" Oh, stop your yapping, Contellious! You are worrying our Queen and our Princess. I reassure you that this baby will not destroy anything." Squeaked a short woman with wings of sky blue. She had bouncy curls in her red hair; she had plump short legs and arms. Magentia then shot a cold glare across the table to the eldest, Contellious. She got up and snorted with her pig nose to the immature way Contellious acted. Magentia waddled her way to Shiana and picked her up. "The legends say that the Chosen Fairy will be the very first half fairy to be born. He or she will be the bond between the humans and fairies. This fairy will also have the ability to end the human race, the fairy race, or let the fairies come out again to live with the humans once more. The Chosen One will fall deeply in love with a human and it depends on how this one specific human act towards the Chosen One it will be the beginning or the end of the world. They give birth to another child who will inherit all of the Chosen One's powers. This child also has the gift to end or rebuild the human race." Magentia spoke in a voice of pride.

The other two yawned and spoke as they were one, "You two are so boring, always reciting the same thing over and over again. It's not like this will be the right baby again." Then they robotically turned their heads, "There were many people who came with babies that shot fire, or grew horns on the top of their heads and they all turned out to be deformed fairies with disabilities. Even though this baby is the first to be born from a human and fairy, we should not quickly determine that this baby is really the Chosen Fairy or not. There might be a lot of fairies out there who might be the same as her. They could even be underground; as you know," They both shot a cold glare towards Amelia, "that marrying a human is a disgrace to Fairies and giving birth to a human blooded child is even more unbearable to many Magical Creature (Then one of them mumbles, "As they call us now…" And then she became synchronized with her older sister again.). As we sit here now, there might be an enfant out there who is being born as a human but eventually in years to come they are told that half of the blood, which is running through them, is from a Fairy descent. So you surely cannot conclude that this baby is truly the One."

The Inseparable twins looked like skeletons with one thin layer of skin slopped onto them. Their saggy skin made their cheekbone seem sharp and harmful. They had medium tanned skin but it was filled with freckles of another shade of dark brown. There was a deep eye bag under their eyes, which made it look like there was a dark and mysterious cave carved into them. The eye bags weighed their lower eyelids and made the twins' eyes look larger and threatening. Their long crooked nose appeared to be fragile and can easily be ripped off. They had a mouth that always appeared to be snickering and from day to night they gossip about everyone around them to each other. By now the other two Elders had gotten used to their big mouths after living with them for about two hundred years. They were always together ever since birth and that was how they got the name "Inseparable" Twins. Everyone always wondered how they knew what the other twin was thinking, because they always talked together as if they were one mind. But sometimes they would have their quarrels on who would get the cooking pan, or who would make the cookies just like any old lady would. But in times like these, (serious and dark) their spirits became livelier and they always sprinted out with logical assumptions and ideas. Even though they looked exactly the same, Emelda, the older sibling had eyes of royal blue and Fina the younger siblings had snaky green eyes (this was the only way Contellious and Magentia could tell them apart). 

Magentia giggled and said, "Of course she is "The One"! She has all fulfilled all the requirements to the legen…" But Emelda interrupted her, "Stop being so ignorant, woman! Are you too old and you've lost your mind? Just look at her, look! She looks just like the other babies we have looked at. With the same eyes, same nails, same hands, same face, same fangs, and the same bloody wings! And Contellious, don't look at me with those disgusted eyes." Then she got up, recreated her composure, fixed her dress, and then sat down again.

There was a long silence. Outside the wind was howling and banging at the windows, as if they were curious on what this whole meeting was about. The candles flickered from dim to light, trying to tell the elders to hide them from the ferocious wind. The Queen winced quietly after Amelia stepped on her toes. Amelia walked farther back as Fina got up and walked towards Shiana. Then Fina whispered, "Come on my princess. I promise I will not hurt this baby." In Amelia's surprise, Fina's voice was much different than Emelda's. It was much more gentle and it had a womanly touch to it. Her voice was seducing enough to make Amelia unconsciously hand over her baby without any resistance. Fina looked at the baby with a taunting smile and then with a flick of a finger, Amelia blacked out.

When Amelia woke up, her mother was holding onto her hand just as what she's to Shiana right now. On the side of her bed and looking down on her. Amelia shot up, remembering that Fina had Shiana and she looked around the room to see her baby sound asleep in the warm crib Darwin single handedly made for her. Amelia got off the bed and she walked towards her daughter but after two steps, she fell and her leg was really numb. Amelia looked at her mother with the most frightened expression on her face. The Queen walked over the Amelia and lifted up her dress to find a big symbol on her leg. It had a red wing pierced by thorn green vines. Behind that symbol was a black heart with a gray silver sword stabbed right through the middle.

"This symbol," her mother told her, "is the symbol of your commitment to make sure, Shiana becomes the fairy that will strengthen the bond between humans and not shatter the lives of many. Amelia you will be the teacher Shiana will need." Then the Queen raised her hand to Amelia's forehead and gently pushed a piece of hair off of her daughter's face. "And I hope you will become proud of your daughter and love her as I have loved you."

A crackle in the fire shattered the silence in the dim lighted room. Amelia softly brushed her hand over the clothing that covered her symbol and with a tear, Amelia smiled and nodded to her mother's request.


	3. Admiration

Shiana listened to the soft enchanting morning songs the birds sang and she could smell the aroma of sweet pancakes coming from the kitchen. Then she finally decided to open her eyes; the glorious sunlight that flowed through the windows blinded her. She blinked once and saw her mother asleep on the wooden floor with a delicately quilted blanket over her. Shiana blinked again, she could not believe her eyes. Just to make sure her mother was not a dream, she roughly rubbed her eyes until she felt a burning sensation. Then she cautiously opened her eyes and she saw her mother still lying there motionless. She shot up into a sitting position and turned around to wake her mother up.

"Mother, Mother. Is it you? Are you okay? Mother, wake up." She pleaded. Amelia was dreaming of a dark alley when all of a sudden she feels the ground shake and her daughter screaming out her name. She woke up in a startle and when she saw her daughter she threw herself into Shiana's arms.

"Shiana, you're awake." Amelia cried. "What happened? Why were you in Suram? Why did you faint? How did you get here?" She started to throw thousand and thousands of questions at her daughter."

"Mother, calm down." Shiana giggled, "I'll explain everything later. Right now I'm famished!"

So they walked out of the little room hand in hand and into the kitchen. They started to sing a traditional morning Fairy song, and Darwin looked over the daily newspaper Sarah bought in the Suram market the day before. He saw Shiana and quickly got up to give his daughter a fatherly hug.

"Father, let go, I can't breathe!" Shiana screamed in excitement. But Darwin did not respond to her daughter's request. For he missed his daughter dearly and he wanted to make sure that she was perfectly well. He finally decided to release her daughter from his mighty grip and he found his daughter almost blue in the face from the pressure that was compressed onto her little body.

She walked across the table and ran her hand on the smoothly polished chair. For so many days she only felt the wind piercing through her skin then through her flesh; she only saw the endless sky and the diverse landscape under her. Even though she saw the different things around her, she was completely oblivious to the many wonders it brought. The pictures of her parents in the darkened room covered her heart.

She sat down and started digging into the pancakes. Between chews she managed to mumble, " Mmm… this… is… very…" with a gulp she said, "good!" Everyone in the kitchen, other than Shiana, laughed at the way she ate. They all excused her for her unmannerly behavior for they knew she deserved this morning meal. After a few plates of the scrumptious pancakes she slumped down into her chair and watched her parents eat.

The soft light from the sun streamed through the window and through it she finally witness how her parents looked so… she didn't know how to explain it. She can only describe it as "fated". It was through fate that her parents found each other. Darwin was out hunting deer for his mother's birthday feast and Amelia was sitting on a tree talking to the birds. She always wanted to leave that forest and travel the world. She would ask the birds what it was like outside the forest. She wanted to meet new people and see new things. For most of her life, she was stuck in the never-ending green. The only thing in the forest that was not green was the animals and the few scarce humans who hunted there. Occasionally she would sneak out of her tree house and try to find humans to spy on.

On that morning, Darwin caught a deer and three rabbits. "Well, this is a satisfying catch. Mother would be really proud of me and I can show the rest of the family and friends that I _am_ the family's most honored son." He proclaimed. Then a sudden jolt went down his spine as he heard a faint musical ornament playing. He put the dead animal on the wagon and led the horse further into the forest.

The music was beautiful. It was graceful, yet it was fun and energetic. At times, Darwin would feel the music playing through his ears and running it's melodic tune through his nerves. He felt the music fill his head and dance. Dancing around and around until it couldn't spin anymore. Then the musician played its last energetic note and started to gently roll music out of the instrument.

He just stood there for minutes, no, maybe hours or even seconds. The music played and played like there was no end to it. When the piece seemed like it was going to stop, the musician started to add another phrase to it and another piece of music was made from this. It was like going to a town festival. When you thought the festival was going to end, you turn a corner and the other part was there. From happiness to anxiety to curiosity, the music went on and on. He had to find the source of this music. He dropped the animals, got on his horse, and ran towards the sound. While the music raced through his mind, he pushed his horse as fast as it could go. He had to find the musician. He didn't know why. Truth to be told, he never really liked music. But this musician really touched his heart, he kind of felt like he loved them.

He kept on pushing the horse to go on even though his horse showed signs of resistance. The horse finally stopped near a pond. He kept on kicking the horse with his heel. "Hiya! Hiya! Keep on going! We need to find the musician! Go, go, go!" He screamed in frustration. The music stopped and behind him he heard a bush rustle. One twig cracked, and there goes the second. A person was walking towards Darwin. Darwin quickly pulled the horse behind him and took out his sword, ready for an ambush. The footsteps came closer and closer towards them. The anonymous person pushed the leaf back and stepped forward.

"You shouldn't push a horse that hard. They have their own minds and tolerance. Just like humans they remember who ever hurt or loved them. If you treat him unjustly, he'll just leave you on the battlefield. Leaving you to die. You wouldn't want that, would you, young soldier?" The woman asked. She had brown hair that waved from side to side as she walked towards Darwin. Her eyes were embedded with hazel green and her pupil had gray streaks spread out of it. The streaks seemed like they were reaching for something. Maybe they were reaching to get out, just like her. She wore a blue gown with a transparent silk shawl. Around her waist was a golden rope and hanging from it was a silver dagger with a sapphire, emerald, and topaz ore on it. Other than the small dagger, there was a flute. The flute was made of bamboo; it was polished and carved delicately with several designs. Each design was carved with precise skill. They all looked like they were going to jump off of the flute and surge away in a current of sweet melody.

She took a step closer and Darwin took a step back. He waved his sword around and said, "Get back… I-I will hurt you if you come any closer." He stuttered. Amelia took a step forward and stared through his fragile soul with her sharp piercing eyes. Darwin was startled and mechanically pushed his sword forward. Amelia also became distressed and shot her wings out of her back and flew up into the sky.

Amelia circled the lake and glared at the man on the ground. "That human," she thought, "why didn't I kill him when he threatened me?" She couldn't stop looking at him. He had something that attracted Amelia's gaze. There was something special about him that she wanted. Amelia's heart started to pump and her body temperature started to rise. "What is this? What is happening to me? I must be infected by that human with some treacherous dieses" She looked at the man once more and flew home.

The queen listened to her daughter's complaint. How that man had kicked the horse and how he threatened to hurt her. "It's intolerable! I don't care if he hurts me. I could've kill him instantly… But kicking that horse to its limits is just… UGH!" Amelia screamed as she kicked the side table. The queen sat quietly on her daughter's bed. She was afraid that if she moved, even the slightest bit, her daughter would tackle her. The thought frightened her, considering how strong and how hot her temper was. "Ouch… this is not good. I think he infected me with some human dieses. After I met him, my heart wouldn't stop pumping. I can't stop thinking about him and whenever I do, my face would turn all red. I would start having goose bumps and shivers. My head seems like it's going to explode! Every part of my body is tense and uneasy. I just want to see him again. Mother… what is happening to me?" her daughter whimpered. The queens stared at her daughter as Amelia walked over to the table and slowly sat down. Amelia picked up a pale green handkerchief and fiddled with it. Amelia looked out the window with lost eyes while her fingers stretched and pulled on the cloth. She let out a long sigh and mumbled, "I wonder where he is." Then she put her head on the table and took a nap.

'Who was she?' As he thought of this, his father elbowed him in the ribs. "Wake up. It's your turn to give host."

Darwin sighed and stood up. He announced, "Happy birthday, mother and May all your wishes come true." He bowed and sat back down.

Some girls giggled and said, "Isn't he handsome? I hope I can be his wife when I grow up."

Then another girl whispered, "Didn't you hear that his mother was sending out invitations to all noble families with daughters over the age of 16? She was looking for the right candidate. I hope she would pick me." Then they all sighed in awe.

This would always happen. Girls were always swarming over him. Unlike his cousin, he disgust girls like those. Trying to look for the right 'man'. What's a right man? The man who could save you from a dragon or a hundred thieves? He always tried not to laugh when he thought about this. Seriously, he was a man and he knew how a man felt when he was scared or threatened. Even if the warrior was strong, handsome, pretty, lovely, courageous, manly and just plain simply perfect, he would run for his life if a dragon was trying to bite his head off. It was not like he wouldn't slay the dragon, but it was technically impossible. Obviously, Dragons were way over human abilities to slay. When the servants served the main meal, he was still twirling his soup with his spoon. During the whole feast he was thinking about the girl near the pond.

He dreamed about her daily. At night, during naps and he even daydreamed about her. The look she gave him was simply unforgettable. She looked at him with such desire and need, he kind of felt sorry for her. When she pushed the leaf aside, the sun simply just glowed on her. It clearly illustrated her whole slender body. She stood up in a tall, confident way and her waist arched inwards, towards her stomach. Her gown fitted structurally onto her. It was like the dress was molded into her shape and was perfectly curved to fit her body. She had broad shoulders, which supported the fabric nicely. Then the cloth slid itself down her arm and kept on going until her wrist. The gown was wrapped around her small body. The gown shaped around her bosom and curved down her waist, then it flowed down to the ground. This was all he could remember about her.

In every dream, he would see her walking towards him and when she was an arm length away from him, he would have a black aura forming around her. This black aura would then try to reach for him. Every time he ran away, the inky blackness would envelope him in complete darkness. He would sit there in the dark for hours, days, or weeks. When the female monster came back, she would change from a blue to a black robe. She would reach forward and she touched his face with long, slender fingers. She had long black fingernails that were about an inch long. Her fingers were icy cold. As she came closer and closer, he would feel bitter and frozen like he was out too long on a winter's day. When she was close to his face, ready to give him a kiss, he would immediately wake up. When he woke up, he was neither scared nor frightened. On the contrary, he was rather excited to know that he had seen something out of the ordinary.

He finally decided to go back to the pond and try to find her. This time, he gently strode his horse through the forest. As he rode on top of his horse, he started to take in the beauty the forest brought. He saw the green scenery and examined the way the trees tend to easily grow endlessly upward. He seemed so inferior to the tall, ancient trees. Each branch was thick and steady and it supported smaller ones who held up other ones until it was too small to bear anything other than leaves. Every one of those trees helped maintain life around that forest. They were so full of life. They were like the main source of energy in this forest.

He reached the pond and he saw the young lady on the other side of it. The pond was so still, as if it was anticipating what the couples were going to do next. He stared at the woman leisurely walk from one side of the lake to the other. She would occasionally kick the grass under her bare feet. It seems like she was pondering over something.

Amelia was taking a stroll by the pond's bank. She was listening to the soft waves that the wind created and eavesdropped on the conversations the birds were having. She somehow wandered to this pond again. This pond gave her memories of the man. She wondered how he was doing or if he was afraid of her for being a 'monster'. She suddenly heard a rustle across the lake and when she looked up she saw 'him'.

He looked much more handsome in his silky gray-white dressing gown opposed to the dark silver armor he wore the last time she saw him. He had messy black hair and under his gown you could see the frame of his well-built body. Then she saw him look over at her. He started to walk towards Amelia at a steady pace. When Darwin saw that it was the same girl he met the last time he went there, he started to speed up his momentum. Darwin kept their eye contact because he was afraid that if he blinked his eyes or if he looked away, she would disappear.

He stood in front of her. As the wind swayed Amelia's hair, Darwin could smell her scent. It was a mixture of pine and water and this fragrance soothed him greatly. To his surprise, he was not scared or terrified of Amelia at all. Even though he knew on the last incident, he was a bit startled by her reaction and her appearance, but he was curious and wanted to know more about her. Little did he know, Amelia felt the same way as he did.

They walked side by side along the bank of the lake. Nobody said a word. They just kept on walking, feeling the presence of each other. They walked out of the lake area and randomly strolled onto a path leading farther into the forest. As they walked, they would look at each other occasionally. With each glance, they feel like they've known each other for years. Each glimpse filled in the puzzle one by one. Each piece fitted into each other perfectly.

They walked up a hill and the path opened to a cliff. A few meters before the land mass started to run itself downward, laid a boulder as big as a house. It sat there in front of the setting sun. The sun was getting ready to sleep. It used the faraway horizon as it's blanket and gave the rest of the world one last orange glow. The lonely boulder stood on his own ground; strong and almighty, he looked down at his kingdom. The gigantic green trees bowed down at him and called him king. He stood up tall and looked old, really old. He had dents due to the weathering from the wind and rain. There was a large piece missing from the side facing towards the forest, away from the cliff. It seemed like someone used it as a sparring partner and left it there after he/she became stronger.

Darwin stopped at the opening and was reluctant to step any forward. He was afraid that the cliff would not support his weight and collapse, burying him underneath a pile of rocks and giving him a tragic death. He watched the young girl walk towards the rock and place her hand on the dents.

She whispered, "This rock was the rock my father used to practice with. He used his sword to make these dents." She put her head down and looked at the nearly faded footprints. She slowly bent down and touched the prints. She got up and looked at Darwin. She motioned him to come towards her. She started to climb up the rock. She used the marks her father made as a step and when she reached the top she said, "Come up young soldier. Here let me help you." When Darwin nearly reached the top Amelia helped him up. They sat side by side looking at the sun.

"I used to watch my father practice with this rock. He told me that the rock spoke to him. This rock told him the stories of armies of men being pushed off of this cliff. It told him what happened to the stretch of land that used to be connected with the land we're sitting on. How the rock saw the battles of dragons and fairies, fairies and trolls, trolls and elves, elves against dragons, and most of all, humans against everything else in the world. Don't you kind of notice that everything seemed to be connected? In all those stories, something was lost; lives, lands, possessions, families, clans, or even kingdoms. Young warrior, my father died to a human. A single man with the power of all lands… This man was called, Meverlin. He was hunting like you in this forest. He saw one of our people taking a shower in the pond we met. He saw this woman and he stared at her while she bathed. When she finished, he came out of his hiding spot and he leaped on her like a wild cat. He dirtied her…even though she just tried to clean herself as much as she could for her marriage the following day." She softly laughed and said, "How ironic?"

"He left her quivering from the attack. She lay there on her back and looked up at the sky for a week. She missed her wedding and everyone thought she ran away. When her fiancé searched near the pond, he found her there… undressed and bruised. My father told me that the only way the man could describe her eyes were 'lost'. When the village women asked her what had happened, she just sat there… staring straight into a wall or anything that was in front of her. She just sat there staring into a distant space. She could hear nothing, see nothing, and she was thinking about nothing. This made all the villagers very uncomfortable. Everyone was tense and jittery. Everyone was worried for this woman because she was one of the most friendliest and cheerful person in our village. She was a teacher to the little ones and helped out the seniors on her free time. Don't you sometimes wonder why the worst things happen to the good people?" She turned her head and looked at Darwin.

"The four Elders of our village visited her and found her dead standing up. Their goal was to extract memories from her brain to see what happened that day. They did their rituals and they found nothing. Everything was gone. All her memories including the images of her family, village, childhood… everything. Isn't that horrible? But there was a memory bubble that was barely living in her head. It flashed of memories from the day of the rape. She tried to preserve it with all of her strength and this was the best she could do. The elders saw the horrible things the man did. He raped her and extracted all the information about fairies from her body. When he turned around, the elders saw the sign of the Blue Royals. This kingdom 'was' on the other side of this forest. My father led an army of fairies over to this man's kingdom. They started war… Even though we had magic on our side, they also had magicians and clerics. The magicians and the high fairies fought and the clerics would heal their men. His men used trickery and killed each and every one of our men until my father was left. Meverlin clipped my father's wings and hung him up on a pole. He was humiliated and finally died because he was not given water or food for five days. He was burned and his ashes were thrown onto the roads for people to step on." She got up and turned away from the sun. a teardrop flew from her eyes and flew away with the winds.

The sun blinded Darwin from looking at her. All Darwin could see was the orange sun and a black figure in front of him. She knelt down and said, "When his only son was playing with his mother in the Meadows of Dreams, " She pointed at the brown patch of dirt in edge of the forest. The trees around it was brunt and crispy. "we captured them and took my mother's sword and pierced it through their flesh and took their heart out. We put their heartless bodies in the middle of the meadow and when Meverlin and his army went to search for his wife and son… we trapped him there and burned him, his army, and the meadow to the grounds of hell." She started to chuckle, "Who do you think was wrong? The humans or the fairies?"

"To tell you the truth, we're not any different from you humans. We have families, we have friends, we have love ones, and we are living. We have our own minds, we protect the people we love, and we admire the stars, sun, nature, and we even admire you. But you betrayed our trust and left us dying here in the forest. I don't want to live in this horrible forest anymore. I want you to help us leave this forest. Please?"


	4. A Strange Encounter

SORRRYYY! sorry for taking so long. Hopefully you guys are still with me. This is a new chapter! Please enjoy! :)

* * *

"Here you go! All of the supplies you will need for your long journey ahead." Sarah said as she heaved bags of food, warm clothing and three costrels filled with water onto the table. During the day, Sarah went into the city and came back with a wagon filled with food and daily essentials for Darwin, Amelia, and Shiana's stay. However, when Darwin told her of their plans to leave that night, she started to pack the supplies needed for their trip. Although, she knew the bounty on Darwin and Amelia's head were tremendous, she also knew they were not bad people.

While she prepared for their parting, she sang songs her and her husband used to sing. This brought back warm feelings she had lost for years. She spent the entire afternoon cooking for their parting-away dinner, while, packing breads, preserved foods, meats, and mead. This mead was specially made by her husband. Before she knew it, she was starting to miss her husband and the realization that he would not come back started to creep up on her.

When he went out to hunt, he could be gone for hours, for days or even for weeks. However, he always came back to her. When they were first married she would nag and complain how he would one day leave and never come back. Although her words were filled with spite, her heart was just worried for his safety. She loved the way he held her and the musky smell he had. After making love, he always whisper into her ears about how he would happily leave the house knowing that he'll come back to a house filled with enriched aromas of the foods he loved. She really missed that.

However, this was the first time in years that she felt connected to anyone. She wanted to help these strangers, so that she can have a closure. They ate dinner in silence knowing the dangers that lurked in the dark. Before Sarah covered the wagon where Darwin and his family were hidden, Darwin expressed his gratitude and placed some gold coins into her hands. However, Sarah didn't have the heart to accept the money because she was helping them for selfish reasons.

She led the wagon to the edge of the forest and prayed to the four gods that they would be safe. When she turned around to go home she felt a gust of wind knock her off her feet and found a hooded figure hover over her. She saw the creature's golden cat eyes and when she wanted to scream, her voice was choked at the bottom of her windpipe. The figure reached out with slender and pale fingers. In her head she screamed and her body was squirming on the ground but before she knew it, her mind and body was paralyzed. She could see the memories of Darwin, Amelia and Shiana slipping out of her skull and seeping out of her skin. Before she lost consciousness, she felt the night wind sweeping down and gently filling up the hole in her mind.

While Shiana was walking amidst the shadows, she felt a spasm of panic hit her. She smelled the wind that picked up the fear from Sarah and a wisp of magic from an unknown creature. Shiana started to whip her head back and forth, looking for this mysterious individual. She felt it running swiftly through the forest while picking up Shiana's scent. Her natural instinct told her to run, so she ran. Amelia felt the same panic from Sarah, but before she could react, Shiana was running. Darwin and Amelia ran after her and Amelia felt a friendly feeling from this pursuer. However, she needed to calm Shiana down before greeting this man.

Shiana could feel this man trying to reach her mind. He was humming the same song that her mother uses when she tries to soothe her during the full moons. However, she hated this foreign feeling. She just wanted to go home and find Emily so that they can giggle over the handsome stable boy in their Castle. She wanted to sleep on her bed and cuddle in her blankets. She knew her parents and this man were in her pursuit but she didn't want to stop. She ran through the forest, feeling the looming trees ridicule at her petite size and the owls scowling at her for being weak. She felt frustrated and dove into the stream in front. She needed to cool off. She stayed underwater to block out whoever was trying to reach out to her; whether it was her mother, the strange man, or the trees. She needed some time to herself in order to register the situation her and her family is in.

She knew that the king would take over her father's lands and kill their servants for a ridiculous reason in revenge towards her father and mother. She continued to stay submerged for what felt like an eternity. She thought back on her life before her mother was captured and the things she will lose as a runaway. She closed her eyes and the streaming water glided through her fingers and toes. She relaxed her muscles as she started to feel tranquil. She reached out with her mind and giggle when she found a startled pool of fish disperse when her mind reached theirs.

She absorbed the moonlight and felt the light slowly cloak her finger tips. Eventually this light surrounded her entire body and protected her from the cool water. Shiana slowly opened her eyes and found a beautiful women staring back at her. This women wore a see through garment and Shiana could feel herself calming down in her presence. This godly presence looked at Shiana in the eyes and smiled gently. She placed her hand under Shiana's chin and mouthed something but Shiana could not hear her. Before Shiana could react, this women glided past her and everything became dark.

Shiana felt herself running out of breath and pulled herself out of the water. She then saw her mother and father running at her. Then, within the shadows another figure stopped in front of the water bed. However, this time Shiana was not scared of this creature. Instead, she wanted to welcome him. While Shiana got out of the water, the creature suddenly appeared in front of her, on one knee and right hand placed on his heart. Then he said something in the ancient language and she saw her mother throw her arms around this man.

When Shiana came back to her senses, she was already seated in front of a campfire across the cloaked man. Her father and the cloaked man were talking in a very serious tone and her mother was also giving her advice. Shiana closed her eyes out of exhaustion and the image of the women flashed across her mind. Shiana jumped up in joy and gasped. The three adults stared at her and listened to Shiana as she told them what she saw under the water.

The cloaked man walked over to Shiana and she realized that this man was a fairy! She could see his feminine features under his hood. When he stopped in front of Shiana, he took off his hood and Shiana jumped back. He was the most beautiful man she has ever seen. His eyes were painted in gold and his pale skin reflected the flickering fire. He had his long black hair tied in a side braid that draped over his slim shoulders. "My princess, my name is Joiv and I am a warrior whom has served our Queen for thousands of years." His voice danced in Shiana's ears and left a lingering note that resembled the soft breeze on a spring day. "From the story you have told us, I believe that the creature means no harm. However, if you don't mind, I would like to look at your memories to affirm this." Shiana gave her mother a worried look and Amelia nodded in approval. Shiana then relayed her mother's trust by connecting with Joiv's mind.

Through Joiv's mind, she could see a thread of magic that strung from Joiv's finger tips and woven as a protective dome around their campfire. Knowing that Joiv would protect them from a surprise attack, Shiana voluntarily fused her mind with Joiv's. Joiv closed his eyes and she could feel him scrimmaging through her mind. He was picking up bits from when she was young then moved on to how she flew miles to find her parents. Then suddenly, Joiv was thrown across the camp ground and onto a tree. He struggled to get up and grumbled at the bruises he had attained.

He looked up and stared at Shiana in amazement. "When I got to your odd encounter, my mind went blank and a really bright light blew me off my feet and threw me onto that tree!" He continued to stare at Shiana and his eyes danced with excitement. "However, before I left your consciousness, I got to hear the voice that was talking to you. The reason why you didn't understand was because she spoke to you in the ancient language." He started to laugh and he looked at Amelia. "I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" He continued to laugh and the rest of the party gave each other confused glances. Then, Amelia asked, "Joiv, who was it and what did she say? What has gotten you so excited?" He calmed down but with the same ecstatic tone, he said, "This godly creature said, "We are excited to have finally met you. Please stay strong until you meet him. When you do, your fate and the fate of the world will change. Until then, we will continue to protect you, little one. Don't forget us because we will always be on your side.""

Shiana gave her mother a puzzled look and looked back at Joiv. Then Joiv closed his eyes and his features softened. He said something in the ancient language and placed both his hand on his chest. Amelia gave out an exclaiming gasp and took her daughter's face in her hands. With tears she said, "Shiana, you met Asmanthia!"


End file.
